Its Like My Own Little World
by BlondeBraid
Summary: Keller lives in darkness, but there can be light.


Hey! so this was in my head and I decided to let me creative juices flowing by writing it! if you want me to continue writing it, please say so!

Alright so, this is inspired by Helen Keller. (When I mean inspire, I mean by how she overcomes everything into greatness) I think she is amazing and I look up to her greatly. If you haven't read her story I suggest reading it. So, in this story it shows the hardships of being blind for Miss Keller Mellark, (Keller from Helen Keller :3) and with some romance involving FINNICK ODAIR THE SECOND, now since I love Finnick, I don't think I am going to kill him for this story :) Now, Some background info on Helen Keller is that she contracted a fever at 19 months old that left her blind and deaf, and over came all that greatly with the help of Anne Sullivan.

Quote From Helen Keller,

"_The world is full of trouble, but as long as we have people undoing the trouble, we have a pretty good world." - Helen Keller. _

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

The proud parents stared at the lovely bundle of joy in the mothers arms. The little girls face was scrunched up in a grimace, and dried tear tracks graced her soft cheeks. Their grins were so wide, they could almost split their face in two. She was perfect.

But something was off.

They noticed how her impossibly blue eyes searched everywhere, never focusing on one thing. Concern washed over their features. The mother lifted her lean finger and moved it from side-to-side, but her daughter didn't follow the finger at all – quite the opposite. And at that moment, they knew.

She's blind.

* * *

Katniss Everdeen walked in on her husband sitting with her their twelve-year-old daughter on his lap. His hand held hers as he drew a picture on a plain white piece of paper. She stared straight ahead, nodding, and listening intently at his whispers in her ear, telling her what is transforming on the paper. Katniss smiled at the father-daughter moment, startling both of them when she drops her bow and arrow on the floor.

"Hi," Katniss says, coming to sit down next to them. She picks up the drawing they were so concentrated on, her curiousity getting the better of her. Her breath gets caught in her throat when she see's it her. It was a few days ago, they went to spend a day in the meadow, surrounded by bright daisies and colorful iris'. In the picture, she sat on the green spring grass, while placing different flowers into the daughter's hand, explaining what they look like and what her little fair fingers were touching. It was a rather intimate moment.

"This is beautiful," Katniss comments, looking up from the picture.

"It was Keller's idea," Peeta smiles. Keller blushes under the attention. "And, she drew most of it, I just helped placing her hand on certain points." He continues.

"Well, it is magnificent," Katniss gushes, looking at Keller. Keller's eyes follow her mothers voice and locks her eyes on the area of which the sing-song voice emitted from.

Keller smiles, "I tried my best, but I will _never_ be as good as Daddy," she stated. Peeta kissed her delicate cheek, "Lies," but didn't argue further, as they both know, that Keller can only hear what people say about her Daddy's drawings, but never give an opinion herself.

They continue the drawing in silence, with the occasional whisper from Peeta. Katniss skins the game she got earlier in the day.

Keller wrinkles her nose, "Mom, are you skinning the game?" Katniss and Peeta both look at each other, sharing the same thoughts that can't be spoken out loud.

They both know. They both know that although she lacks eyesight, she has amazing hearing and smell. She knows the slightest movements and the smallest of smells.

"Indeed I am, Keller," she tells her and they finish off in silence.

* * *

Keller walks to school in silence. She strides hesitantly, making sure not to walk or trip on anything. Her mother clutches her hand as they take it slow to the school.

Katniss deposits her daughter down at her desk, with a kiss planted on her head.

"I'll see you later," she tells her, kissing her temple. Keller only nods.

Keller blindly feels around her desk, searching for her pencil. She feels someone gently take her hand, a drop the piece of wood in her hand and closing it over it.

"Thank you," she tells, her eyes searching around to find this person.

She can almost hear the smile in the males voice, "Your welcome, I thought you'd need help."

Keller furrows her eyebrows, now offended. "I can do things by myself you know," she snaps.

The male voice sighs, "I know, I didn't mean it like that, I'm Finn by the way," and then he was gone.

Keller listened intently at the teachers words, grasping everything to memory. She sometimes wanders off into her own mind of questions.

_What does Ms. Brys look like?_

_I know Mom and Dad's features, but I've always wanted to know._

_What do I look like?_

_What does Finn look like?_

She stops herself. Why should she want to know what Finn looks like? She shakes her head, clearing her thoughts.

When she gets home, her mind is exhausted. She has thought way to much today.

Keller feels her way to the stairs and sits down on the stair lift. She feels the cold – used button and pushes it, descending her upstairs. When she makes it to the top of the stairs, she slowly gets off and makes it to her room.

She settles in and turns on her questions that she asked for therapy.

_What does it feel like to be blind? _

She says her answer clearly as it is being recorded, "_It feels as though I am in forever darkness. I always wonder what light looks like, How dark the color pink or green are. How beautiful the sunset can be. It is all a mystery. I find myself wondering how radiant my fathers smile is, how deep my mothers scowl is. I've been told I was beautiful, but I have never been able to know for sure."_

_Do you wish you could see?_

She ponders this for awhile, but then answers, "_I don't wish I could see, I find comfort in the darkness, knowing I can never see someone's pain. I don't want to see tears falling down peoples face. I don't want to see death, or do I want to see blood. I'd like to say it saves me from the misery of the nightmares of what my eyes have seen. It also means that I can't use my imagination to tell what things look like. For instance, what does a ship look like? People describe it, but it doesn't mean what they tell me, is exactly what I picture. I'd like to say it gives me freedom to picture anything as I want it to be. Its like my own little world._

* * *

_Thanks for reading, leave a review, telling me if you want me to continue this !_


End file.
